custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Locked in the Library! - BJ Edition (Thevideotour1's version)
Locked in the Library! - BJ Edition is the 33rd episode of Season 4 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on September 17, 2001. Plot BJ and Muffy get locked in the library. As they try to find a way out, BJ and Muffy must put aside their grudges and learn to work together. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Issac (Bradley Pierce) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Mary (Heather Hogan) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Arthur Read (Justin Bradley) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Steven Crowder) *Mr. Ratburn (Ben Stiller) *Mr. Haney (Stuart Pankin) *Miss Turner (Bonnie Hunt) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Library # # # # #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his 2000-2002 voice and 1999-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume *The Season 6 Barney costume from "You Can Be Anything" is used. *The 2000-2002 Barney voice from "Barney's Beach Party" is used. *The Season 5-6 Baby Bop costume from "Come on Over to Barney's House" is used. *The Season 6 Baby Bop voice from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used. *The Season 5-6 BJ costume from "First Things First!" is used. *The Season 6 BJ voice from "You Can Be Anything" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Barney's You Can Be Anything" is used. *During a scene of BJ and Muffy being stuck in the library, House of Horror #10.05 composed by W. Merrick Farren is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *When BJ and Muffy scream as they are stuck in the library, BJ's scream is a mix of his scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ, during The Sleeping Princess) (Pitch -1), and Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Baby" (when Arthur wakes up from his baby dream) (Pitch -3), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and Muffy's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +4. *When BJ and Muffy are screaming while running around in the library, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "Mrs Puff, You're Fired" (when SpongeBob has a splinter in his hand), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 6 voice, and Muffy's scream the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +8. *When BJ and Muffy continue screaming while running around in the library, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob sees the patty with a smily face on it), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 6 voice, and Muffy's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek has a bug in his sack), except it was pitched up to +2. Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: Hi Muffy. *Muffy: Hi BJ. *Miss Turner: BJ! I'm so glad you're here! *BJ: Thanks, Miss Turner. * * * * * * *BJ & Muffy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! * *